


Not Over You

by The_Impossible_Girl



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Impossible_Girl/pseuds/The_Impossible_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I go out,<br/>and I sit down,<br/>at a table set for two...<br/>and finally, I'm forced to face the truth,<br/>no matter what I say, I'm-<br/>not over you...</p>
<p>The Doctor and Rose have been sharing a flat for boarding for the past year and a half. After trying to distance herself and her feelings for all that time, all the pent up pressure leads into something...but what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Over You

He stirred a pot of...something. The burner was at a high setting, and Rose plugged up her nose as she hovered around the Doctor, nudging him once in a while to try and make him actually look at what he was cooking. Instead, he was holding a book on phsyics with one hand, holding up his slippery steamy glasses with the other, and stirring the pot with one pinky, paying just about as much attention as she had expected. 

"Doctor?"  
"Rose?"  
"Doctor."  
"Rose."  
"Doctor!"

He laughed, and set his glasses aside, closing his book as he did so.  
"Yeah?"  
"What is that? And can we...eat?"  
"This is goulash, don't be such an ignoramus. And yes, we can eat."  
Rose leaned on his shoulder as they walked over to the small table. He sighed, and she felt the exhale deflate his stomach before taking her head from his shoulder. They were only friends, after all. And there were, she thought regretfully, certain boundries.

It wasn't as if she lusted after him every moment or anything.   
And she didn't giggle silently each time he puzzled over simple things like how to use the washing machine.   
Or after the Doctor came out of the shower and his hair was matted and flattened, and his shirt was spotted and soaked through in several parts, revealing parts of toned stomach, which definitely were never paid attention to, especially when he was wearing a white t-shirt.   
And Rose didn't go out of her way to make him happy, like that time a year ago that they had gone out shopping at Christmas together, and she had bought him a kitten while he was going to the bathroom in the restaurant where they had been for Christmas dinner.   
And she hadn't had the urge to shove him up against the pet store window and kiss him speechless when she watched his eyes grow wide with delight at the sight of the sweet little kitten that clung to his suit like a giant adorable meowing piece of lint.

Rose tentatively spooned the goulash into her bowl, and waited for the Doctor do do the same to his bowl before she edged her hand across the table. He did the same, and somehow- well, not really somehow- it was really the fault of the candles that the Doctor had insisted on lighting, and the silver spoon that he used for the goulash, and the way the lighting reflected off the silver- that their hands connected, and they were holding hands across the table. 

Somehow, when all of the five seconds of this happened, Rose found herself completely totally head over heels romatically and sexually attracted to the huge eyed, hair sticking up man who sat across the table, gently holding her hand.

A moment later, she took a sip of the goulash that was collected in her spoon- and spat it out immediately.

"Oi! Doctor! You're a rubbish cook!"  
"Oi! I'm offended!"  
"You're offended? My MOUTH is offended."  
"Hey!"

At first, Rose was a bit embarrassed by her outburst before remembering that two nights ago the Doctor had been tipsy and running around the house singing songs from Disney movies. Her mind quickly flashed back to the video she had taken of him singing I'll Make A Man Out Of You. 

Back to the present, she stared at him, he stared at her, Rose's eyes reflected in the Doctor's eyes reflected in Rose's. And it might have gone forever if he hadn't used the hand that was holding hers to edge further up so that he was holding her wrist. She mirrored his movement, and they locked arms when they were grasping each other by the shoulders. In a single movement, Rose moved forward, no time for second thoughts, no time for anything, she had to try one more time. He never noticed her helpless flirting, never noticed, but he had to, she had to go forward-

His lips were softer than she could have imagined. He kissed her back, bringing his other hand up to her other shoulder.  
She smiled into the kiss, and both of them started laughing, breaking apart, only to cling to the others neck.  
The Doctor smiled at Rose again, and she smiled back, impossibly ecstatic and bursting with affection. 

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" was all he said before they kissed again.


End file.
